Ruins Festival
The Ruins Festival is a festival promoted by the king of Adlehyde which consists of exposing relics, artifacts and ancient golens recovered in excavations throughout Filgaia, the idea is to know more about the crazy story. The event takes place west of the village of Adlehyde. Story Line During the festival, the golens, Lolithia, Barbados and Diablo are presented. Also rare pieces are presented, and actvities are offered to the population. After some time, a light invades the skies of Adlehyde and the skies begin to fall on the place, it was an invasion orchestrated by Belselk, in the attempt to steal the Tear Drop. During the invasion many innocents were killed, Rudy and Jack vanquish the survivors they found inside the castle staying safe. The king orders Cecilia and her friends to remain in the castle, but the heroes flee by the sewers below the castle to negotiate with Belsek the end of the attackwhile, Cecilia delivers Tear Drop willingly to Belselk who complies with his word and cease the attack. Belselk keeps his word, but steals the Golens who were exposed at the Ruins Festival Exhibitions In addition to the golens, the festival presents several peculiar and rare objects besides the activities .. Lolithia It was controlled by the Elw about 1,000 years ago, created to combat the demons, and is one of the many perfect war weapons that Rudy and his team will find. It was found deactivated in Lolithia's Tomb, and recovered by Emma and her team. Barbados A Long-Distance Bomber Golem - Also called "Hidden Cannon" .Electromagnetic cannon with hidden gun parts . It was also used as a communication with New Moon - ultimate weapon that shoots beams of lightning which is hardly defeated ( can be found in desert ). Also weapons used about 1000 years ago along with Lolitha and other Golems Diablo Diablo is the Land-Battle Golem, Roaring Metal. It's a Fearfully powerful Plasma-Energy-Emission device, with destructive revolving arm, and heavily fortified armor . Activities Ball Strike Game The aim of this game is to throw the ball and have it land on the middle of the target. The win ratio of getting it is incredible low that your likely to use up 1000G before getting one Secret Sign. In this game there is no real strategy because character placement has no bearing on where the ball will land and from my experience your likely to get the ball out or get the ball on the Outer Blue Ring before getting the Inner Blue Ring. # Eye: Ambrosia # Bullseye: Secret Sign # Blue Ring: Bullet Clip # White Ring: Revive Frui # Blue Ring:' Heal Berry' Lucky Mole Catching Game With practice getting 13-15 moles should be a cinch. The aim of this game is to catch as many moles as you can within the time limit of 60 seconds. A good strategy to getting 12+ moles is to stand at the centre and from there grab moles as they come out returning to the centre after each throw. * 6 Moles: Heal Berry * 7 Moles: Antidote * 8 Moles:' Revive Fruit' * 9 Moles: Magic Carrot * 10 Moles: Full Revive * 11 Moles: Bullet Clip or''' Agile Apple''' * 12 Moles: Hardy Apple * 13 Moles:' Agile Apple' * 14 Moles: Mystic Apple * 15 Moles: Power Apple * 16 Moles: Néctar Ultimate Chicken Game To get the best item which is the Magic Carrot press the Dash (X)just as you reach the patch of flowers. The aim of this game is to get as close to the wall without crashing into it, hence the name Ultimate Chicken. The best strategy which is known to all who have played Wild Arms is to press your Dash button (X) as you reach the patch of flowers just under you. This is more than likely to always guarantee you the Mystic Carrot reward # Too Far - From Wall: Heal Berry # Slightly - Closer to Wall: Antidote # Pretty - Close to Wall:' Potion Berry' # Nose - Touching the Wall: Magic Carrot Time Trial Run Game This game is purely for fun with no rewards whatsoever. The aim of this game is to run around the track as far as you can. As this game has no cost or rewards it will be just up to you when you decide you had enough. If you continue playing this game over and over again you will be able to better time your dashes so that you can do 90 degree turns much more efficiently, which is great for when your in the dungeons.Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms Locations